bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szablon:Polecany artykuł
jest wicekapitanem 11. Oddziału, pod dowództwem Kenpachiego Zarakiego, a także przewodniczącą Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami. Jest Duszą Zanpakutō Kenpachiego. Była osieroconym dzieckiem, kiedy pewnego dnia w Rukongai spotkała Zarakiego. Siedząc pośród martwych ciał i krwi zabitych, mężczyzna zapytał ją, czy nie boi się jego miecza. Kiedy spytał o jej imię, okazało się, że dziewczynka tak jak on nie posiadała żadnego. Nazwał ją więc Yachiru Kusajishi. Yachiru to imię osoby, na której zależało mu najbardziej. Od tamtej pory są nierozłączni. Zawsze towarzyszy Zarakiemu, lecz nie wtrąca się do walki, by kapitan mógł w pełni rozkoszować się starciem. Podczas inwazji Wandenreich na Soul Society, Yachiru staje do walki z rzekomym Sternritterem „'V'”, Gwenhaelem Lee. Mimo zdolności przeciwnika, dzięki niebywałemu instynktowi dziewczynka zaskakuje wroga. Wtedy też pierwszy raz uwalnia Shikai. }} jest wraz z Shūheiem Hisagim wicekapitanem 9. Oddziału pod dowództwem Kenseia Mugurumy. Ponad sto lat przed pierwszym spotkaniem Ichigo i Rukii, Mashiro pełniła funkcję wicekapitana 9. Oddziału, pod dowództwem Kenseia Mugurumy. Podczas misji zbadania tajemniczych zniknięć na terenie Rukongai, zostają zaatakowani przez nieznanego sprawcę, w wyniku czego Kuna, Kensei oraz inni przybyli zamieniają się w pół-Hollowy. Po tych zdarzeniach zostaje zesłana wraz z innymi przemienionymi kapitanami i wicekapitanami do Świata ludzi. Jakiś czas później wraz z innymi Visoredami pomaga Ichigo w treningu, podczas Białej inwazji wraz z resztą towarzyszy staje do walki przeciw Sōsuke Aizenowi. Po zwycięstwie Gotei 13 wraca na swoje poprzednie stanowisko wicekapitana 9. Oddziału, tym razem dzieląc je z Hisagim. }} jest Visoredem i kapitanem 9. Oddziału. Jego wicekapitanami są Shūhei Hisagi oraz Mashiro Kuna. Około 110 lat temu Kensei był kapitanem 9. Oddziału, a jego wicekapitaniem była Mashiro Kuna. 9 lat później Kensei, Mashiro oraz czwórka jego oficerów została wysłana do zbadania tajemniczych zaginięć dusz w Rukongai. Podczas poszukiwań zostaje on zamieniony pół-Hollowa wraz ze swoją wicekapitan. Po tych zdarzeniach zostaje zesłany wraz z innymi przemienionymi kapitanami i wicekapitanami do Świata ludzi. Później podczas Białej inwazji wspomaga Shinigamich razem z pozostałymi Visoredami w walce przeciw Sōsuke Aizenowi. Po wygranej inwazji wraz z Shinjim Hirako i Rōjūrō Ōtoribashim zostają przywróceni na stanowiska kapitanów poszczególnych Oddziałów. }} to kapitan 11. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Jest 11. Kenpachim obejmującym to stanowisko. Zaraki pochodzi z najbiedniejszego okręgu Rukongai, gdzie większość czasu spędzał na walkach. Pewnego razu znalazł godnego siebie przeciwnika, Yachiru Unohanę. Podczas walki z nią poczuł niesamowitą przyjemność. Unohana okazała się słabsza, a Zaraki od tamtej chwili podświadomie powstrzymywał swoją moc i siłę, by nie stracić szansy na ponowną radość z walki. Został kapitanem 11. Oddziału pokonując swojego poprzednika, Kenpachiego Kiganjō. Podczas inwazji Ryoka na Soul Society stoczył trudną walkę z Ichigo Kurosakim, którą zremisował. Później zdecydował się pomóc najeźdźcą w zrealizowaniu ich planu. Kenpachi wraz z trójką kapitanów przybywa do Hueco Mundo z pomocą grupie Ichigo. Zaraki walczy z Nnoitrą Gilgą i uświadamia sobie, że podczas tej walki naprawdę może umrzeć. Później wraz z Byakuyą Kuchiki pokonuje Yammy'ego. }} to naczelny dowódca Onmitsukidō i kapitan 2. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Pochodzi z jednej z niższym statusem rodzin arystokratycznych, gdzie została nazwana Shaolin Fēng. Jak nakazywała rodzinna tradycja, dołączyła do Onmitsukidō, porzuciła swoje imię i przyjęła to, które dawno temu nosiła jej prababcia - Suì-Fēng. Niedługo potem, została szefem straży Yoruichi Shihōin. Gdy jej mentorka zbiegła z Soul Society, Suì-Fēng objęła stanowisko kapitana 2. Oddziału. W czasie inwazji Ichigo i przyjaciół na Soul Society, Suì-Fēng toczy walkę z Yoruichi, która kończy się remisem. Wraz z pozostałymi członkami Gotei 13 ryzykuje swoim życiem, by powstrzymać Aizena i Espadę w sztucznej Karakurze. Jej przeciwnikiem jest Baraggan Louisenbairn, którego nie jest w stanie pokonać nawet używając Bankai. Podczas drugiej inwazji Wandenreich na Soul Society, Suì-Fēng opanowuje w pełni Shunkō i poskramia złodzieja jej Bankai. }} był wicekapitanem 13. Oddziału oraz bratem Kūkaku i Ganju. Zginął z ręki Rukii Kuchiki po tym, jak jego ciało zostało przejęte przez Hollowa, Metastacię. Kaien ukończył Akademię Shinō w dwa lata i z tego powodu uważany był za geniusza. Cieszył się sympatią wśród kolegów i szacunkiem przełożonych ze względu na swoją otwartość i obowiązkowość. Wielu dostrzegło uderzające podobieństwo między Kaienem, a Ichigo, jego kuzynem. Był wielkim autorytetem dla Rukii, której pomagał opanować jej Shikai i zaaklimatyzować się wśród Shinigami. Jego żoną była Miyako, pełniąca funkcję 3. oficera w 13. Oddziale i to tragiczny finał jednej z jej misji, w czasie której padła ofiarą Metastacii, był powodem śmierci Kaiena. Wicekapitan zdecydował pomścić żonę, samodzielnie tocząc pojedynek z Hollowem, jednak podobnie jak wcześniej stało się z Miyako, także ciało Kaiena zostało przez Metastacię przejęte. Zginął od ostrza Rukii, nie będąc w stanie odzyskać nad sobą kontroli, a jego śmierć była traumatycznym przeżyciem dla Kuchiki. Później, w czasie wyprawy do Hueco Mundo, Rukia spotyka 9. Espadę, Aaroniero Arruruerie, który podszywa się pod Kaiena, korzystając z wchłoniętych wspomnień Metastacii. Dziewczyna zabija oszusta, który w niczym nie przypomina Kaiena, jakim ona go zapamiętała. }} jest zmodyfikowaną duszą stworzoną podczas projektu Spearhead. Jego imię jest skrótem od . Zazwyczaj jako ciała używa wypchanego lwa, jednak czasami zostaje użyty jako Soul Candy i korzysta z ciała Ichigo, gdy ten staje się Shinigami. Kon przez większość czasu jest całkowicie zdemoralizowany i zainteresowany seksem. Często próbuje wykorzystać swoje pluszowe ciało, aby zwrócić uwagę dziewczyny i przytulić się do jej piersi. Bardzo dobrze zna pojęcie wartości życia. Wiele lat spędził w formie pigułki, obawiając się, że w każdej chwili może zostać wykryty i zniszczony. Rozwinął w sobie postawę moralną, która uniemożliwia mu zabijanie innych. Pewnego dnia jego pigułka została przypadkowo kupiona przez Rukię, która myślała, iż jest w posiadaniu zwykłego Gikon. Kiedy zmodyfikowana dusza znalazła się w ciele Ichigo, który w postaci Shinigami zajmował się oczyszczaniem Hollowów, Kon smakował wolności życia, zwracając swoimi nadludzkimi umiejętnościami fizycznymi dużą uwagę. Odnajduje go jednak właściciel ciała, w którym zmodyfikowana dusza się znajduje. Konowi udaje się uciec przed Kurosakim i Kuchiki, jednak po pewnym czasie zostaje odnaleziony i uratowany przez ówczesnego Zastępczego Shinigami przed Hollowem. Po wygranej walce, Urahara, właściciel sklepu, w którym Rukia dokonała złego zakupu Gikon, przychodzi po błędny towar, jednak Kuchiki i Ichigo nie zgadzają się na zwrot, zachowując zakup i biorąc za niego pełną odpowiedzialność. Od tamtej pory, Kon żyje w ciele pluszaka, będąc czasem używanym jako zastępcza dusza dla ludzkiego ciała Kurosakiego. }} była Gemischt Quincy, zatrudnioną w domu rodziny Ishida jako pomoc domowa. Z czasem została żoną Ryūkena Ishidy oraz matką Uryū. Katagiri, będąc na służbie, sprawia wrażenie miłej, dobrze wychowanej i dobrodusznej osoby. Nie tylko zwraca się do Ryūkena "paniczu", ale również cierpliwie wysłuchuje tego, co chłopak ma jej do powiedzenia. Świadoma odpowiedzialności, jaką dźwiga na swoich barkach chłopiec jako Echt Quincy, zawsze jest gotowa służyć mu dobrą radą. Latami służyła jako pomoc domowa w domu Ishida. W momencie, gdy aranżowane małżeństwo Ryūkena i Masaki było coraz bliższe spełnienia, pewnego dnia ostatnia z rodu Kurosaki została ugryziona przez zmodyfikowanego Hollowa. Obecna przy tym wydarzeniu Katagiri razem z dziedzicem rodu Ishida obiecała mu, iż nie powie słowa o tym wydarzeniu jego matce. Dzień później łamie jednak przysięgę, tłumacząc swoją niesubordynację tym, iż za wszelką cenę pragnie utrzymać czystość krwi Quincy. Ostatecznie Masaki wychodzi za mąż za Shinigami, który po pamiętnym wieczorze walki z Hollowem uratował jej życie. Jakiś czas później Kanae poślubia Ryūkena i wydaje na świat syna, Uryū. Ginie 9 lat przed wydarzeniami z "Tysiącletniej Krwawej Wojny" podczas przeprowadzonego przez Yhwacha . }} jest Fullbringerem i byłą członkinią tajemniczej organizacji Xcution. Jest pewną siebie, zabawną dziewczyną. Cierpi na ekstremalną krótkowzroczność, ale nie nosi okularów ani soczewek. W dziecięcym wieku odkryła swoją umiejętność. Kiedy zakochała się w chłopcu, użyła zdolności, by zamknąć go w swojej skrzyni na skarby. Codziennie przynosiła słodycze, by razem je jedli, lecz w oczach jego dostrzegała coraz większy strach i przerażenie. Kiedy Ichigo przyszedł do siedziby Xcution, Riruka była dosłownie powalona jego urodą. Dzięki swemu Fullbringowi, Dollhouse, użyła domku dla lalek, by pomóc mu w treningu. Po przybyciu członków Gotei 13, Dokugamine konfrontuje się z Rukią. To ona zasłania Ichigo, kiedy Tsukishima w akcie zemsty atakuje chłopaka. Riruka odchodzi bez pożegnania, w myślach dziękując przyjaciołom. Zeskakuje z barierki na dachu budynku i znika, używając Bringer Light. }} była kapitanem 4. Oddziału oraz jedną z najstarszych kapitanów Gotei 13. Dawniej sprawowała funkcję dowódcy 11. Oddziału, a wówczas znana była jako Yachiru Unohana. Będąc pierwszym Kenpachim, Unohana szukała przeciwnika, który stanowiłby dla niej wyzwanie, i znalazła go w chłopcu, który później przyjął imię Kenpachi Zaraki. Stulecia po tym, Retsu bada martwe ciało Sōsuke Aizena i wykrywa spisek, jaki uknuł Aizen, pozorując własną śmierć. Podczas konfliktu ze zdrajcą i jego Arrancarami, służy jako pomoc medyczna. Siedemnaście miesięcy później, gdy wybucha Święta Wojna, Yamamoto zakazuje jej wkraczać na pole bitwy. Po jego śmierci Unohana prowadzi trening Zarakiego, ucząc go "sztuki zabijania". Podczas tej walki uwalnia swój Bankai. Umiera, szczęśliwa, że teraz to Zaraki otrzyma jej tytuł - tytuł Kenpachiego, najsilniejszego wojownika w swoim pokoleniu. }} jest wraz z Mashiro Kuną wicekapitanem 9. Oddziału, dawniej pod dowództwem Kaname Tōsena, a obecnie Kenseia Mugurumy. Hisagi jest dojrzały i spokojny. Kiedy tylko to możliwe, stroni od przemocy. Nie lubi kształtu swojego Zanpakutō w formie Shikai, ponieważ wygląda wtedy na stworzonego do odbierania życia, i obawia się, że świadczy to o prawdziwej naturze właściciela. Kiedy znajduje trochę wolnego czasu od misji czy obowiązków redakcyjnych, gra na gitarze, którą znalazł podczas jednej z misji w Świecie Ludzi. Za czasów dzieciństwa, ponad 100 lat temu on i jego przyjaciele zostali zaatakowani przez Hollowa, z którym rozprawił się kapitan Kensei Muguruma. Zauważając, że chłopiec płakał, Kensei nieudolnie próbował go pocieszyć. Podczas walk w Sztucznej Karakurze, Hisagi konfrontuje się z Findorrem Caliusem. Po pokonaniu Arrancara, razem z Komamurą staje do walki ze swym dawnym mentorem, Kaname Tōsenem. Chwilę przed śmiercią Kaname pierwszy raz ujrzał twarz Shūheia. }} jest kapitanem 6. Oddziału, a także 28. głową szlacheckiego rodu Kuchiki. Jego wicekapitanem jest Renji Abarai. Po śmierci swojej żony, Hisany, odnalazł i przyjął do rodziny Rukię, stając się jej przybranym bratem. Byakuyę cechuje spokój oraz apatia. Będąc nastolatkiem, był jednak porywczy i łatwo się irytował, jak miało to miejsce, gdy Yoruichi ukradła jego wstążkę, drocząc się z nim. Kapitan postępuje w arystokratyczny sposób; bezwzględnie przestrzega zasad i karze tych, którzy je łamią. W trakcie inwazji Ryoka ściga nachodźców, nie pozwalając, by uratowali skazaną Rukię. Gdy zostaje wysłany do Hueco Mundo, mierzy się z Zommarim, pokazując do jakich poświęceń jest zdolny, gdy ktoś zagraża jego dumie. Przybywa także na pomoc pozbawionemu mocy Ichigo i konfrontuje się z Tsukishimą. Podczas najazdu Wandenreich Kuchiki zostaje okrutnie pokonany przez Äs Nödta, lecz udaje mu się przeżyć. }} jest kapitanem 10. Oddziału i zarazem najmłodszym kapitanem w historii, z racji czego uważany jest za geniusza. Jego wicekapitanem jest Rangiku Matsumoto. Tōshirō wychowywał się w Junrinan, gdzie mieszkał wraz z babcią oraz Momo Hinamori. We śnie słyszał głos swego Zanpakutō, lodowego Hyōrinmaru. Po spotkaniu Rangiku, która powiedziała mu, że powinien zostać Shinigami, wstąpił w szeregi Gotei 13, w jeden rok kończąc Akademię. Mimo młodego wieku jest dojrzały i obowiązkowy, stanowiąc przeciwieństwo Matsumoto. Nie cierpi gdy ktoś naśmiewa się z jego wzrostu, lub nie tytułuje go należycie. W trakcie inwazji Ryoka i po zamordowaniu kapitana Aizena, Hitsugaya podejrzewa o to Gina Ichimaru. Po wykryciu spisku, grupa pod jego dowodzeniem udaje się do Karakury, gdzie dochodzi do starcia z Arrancarami. Gdy rozpoczyna się walka w Sztucznej Karakurze, toczy zacięty bój z 3. Espadą. }} jest byłym kapitanem 10. Oddziału. Jest ojcem Ichigo, Yuzu i Karin Kurosaki. Prowadzi swoją prywatną klinikę w której nie może wykonywać tylko poważnych operacji. Isshin był głową szlacheckiego klanu Shiba. Piastował posadę kapitana 10. Wieczorem, 4 czerwca Isshin przybył do Karakury. Widział jak nieznany stwór zabija Shinigami. W trakcie pojedynku ze stworem został zaatakowany przez Aizena, Gina i Tōsena. Później we wewnętrznym świecie Masaki Kurosaki pokonuje stwora. Jakiś czas potem żeni się z uratowaną niewiastą. Jest osobą strasznie energiczną, kochającą walki i wygłupy. Po zakończonych walkach w Sztucznej Karakurze wraz z Uraharą i Yoruichi Shihōin konfrontuje się z Aizenem. Pomaga swemu synowi w nauce zdobyciu mocy, z którą pokona zdrajcę Soul Society. Podczas Świętej Wojny mówi prawdę o śmierci Masaki Ichigo. Wraz z ojcem Uryū, Ryūkenem Ishidą, przybywa do Wahrwelt. }} Losuj inny artykuł